


just casual

by koneti



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Calum Hood, Jealousy, Mention of sex, Protective Calum Hood, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneti/pseuds/koneti
Summary: fwb!calum. lowkey inspired by a scene from gilmore girls.





	just casual

Content. The pillow under your head was cold just in the way you liked it and you felt content. Sleep was slowly slipping away from you, but you didn’t want to let it. Birds were chirping and cars were whirring by, the world was starting it’s day, but you were not ready to start yours. All you wanted was to snuggle into your bed a little bit longer. The soft sheets tangled around your legs, the smooth surface of the pillow against your cheek, the finger tips tracing unrecognizable shapes into your back. Wait, your eyes shot open and you flipped around on to your back taking in your surroundings. This wasn’t your bed or your sheets or your bedroom. 

“Mornin’ baby,” Calum said, leaning his head on his hand looking down at you lying next to him. Oh right, you were at Calums. 

“Morning?” You asked shocked, stretching your arms past your head with a big yawn. “I fell asleep last night? Why didn’t you wake me?” 

You pushed off the bed, sitting up right and swinging your legs till your feet connected with the floor. 

“Well, I tired you out baby girl what can I say I was pretty proud,” He said as he scooted over, he lifted his calloused hand up to sweep all your hair over your shoulder planting soft kisses on the exposed skin. 

“What about the deal, Calum?” You asked, stepping away from the bed, plucking one of Calums shirts off his messy floor and pulling it over your head. Friends with benefits, that was it and that was what it had been for the past five months. Calum and you had been friends for years, you and the boys were all good friends, it wasn’t until one night, movies at Calums, you’d both have a little too much to drink and your flirty friendship turned into a night together in his bed. So you’d made it an arrangement. 

“(Y/N), you were tired, I let you sleep. It’s okay, friends have sleep overs all the time it’s no big deal,” You shot him a look over your shoulder, “Okay, okay. I guess friends don’t usually have mind blowing sex before they have sleep overs, minor details minor details.” 

You let out a loud chuckle at his over simplification, all you responded with was a shake of your head as you continued to look around his floor for your pants. 

He wished you didn’t see spending the night as such a big deal. He wished you wouldn’t race out of his house the minute you both had finished. He wished you would see how much more this meant to him than you thought. He wished a lot of things, but wishes were nothing if he didn’t act on it so he put a smile on his face and continued. 

“It was mind blowing you know,” He said pulling his boxers over his muscular legs on to his hips. “We are getting really good at this.” 

“Yeah it was alright,” You said with a shrug not wanting to fuel his already huge ego, but you smirked at him from across the room. 

“Alright, my ass. We are gooood..Your pants are on the chair right there,” He said making his way into the bathroom. 

“Thanks,” You pulled them off the chair and shimmied them up your legs. “So since I’m over are we getting food or what? Or are you seeing the boys today? We could all meet for lunch.” 

“Actually, I have a date today,” He said poking his head out the bathroom door, you could hear the shower running. 

“Oh, wow,” You said wrapping your hair up into a bun. “Do I know her?” 

“Nah, met her at the record shop down by 5th street. Just trying something new,” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Trying something new or trying to find someone to distract him from his feelings for you, he didn’t really think the difference mattered. 

“Oh well good luck I hope she’s lovely. I’ll still see you tomorrow night at the fundraiser right?” You asked slipping on your shoes. “Yeah, for sure,” He responded with a smile. 

“See you tomorrow bub,” You smiled back at him making your way through his piles of clothes on the floor and out his house. 

Calum stood there waiting to hear the front door close before he let out a loud groan and forcefully shut his bathroom door. The girl he wants, the girl he was pretty sure he was in love with is wishing him luck on his date. He let his head fall against the door. 

“What. The. Fuck.” 

// 

This was good. Calum dating was a good thing. That’s what you needed to keep telling yourself. You both had these rules for a reason. No sleeping over because sleeping over meant cuddling and cuddling led to catching feelings and that was not acceptable. Spending time wrapped in Calum’s warm embrace as he whispered sweet things in your ear peppering little kisses over your neck-No, cuddling was a definite no. You can’t have feelings for Calum because Calum didn’t have feelings for you. Feelings made this messy and you couldn’t afford to make this messy. You lifted your head from its resting spot on your steering wheel and started your car. “I do not have feelings for Calum,” saying it out loud helps people accept the truth or that’s what you thought you read some where. Right as you pulled out of Calums drive way your phone started ringing, the sound flooding through the speakers of your car. Quickly pressing the green button on your steering wheel you heard Lukes voice. 

“(Y/N)!” “Hey, Lu. What’s going on?” You asked, making a turn to make your way to your house. 

“Hey, so were you planning on going to Johns fundraiser tomorrow? Evidently it’s a fancy thing that we need dates for. I didn’t know we needed dates, but we do-we need dates which would be fine of course if Cynthia and I didn’t break up but we did so now it is a prob-” 

“Lu, breathe,” You cut him off before the boy died from lack of oxygen, “Yes, I was already planning on going, would you like me to be your date for it?” 

Luke breathed a huge sigh of relief into the receiver, “God yes thank you. Don’t worry it’s nothing too horrible, just pose for a few pictures is all. Thank you really you are the best friend.” 

“It’s really not a problem. Free booze and free food is something I’m always down for. Plus, I was gonna be there anyway I might as well help you out,” You said turning into your street. 

“I really owe you, (Y/N). Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Luke said, you both made plans for him to pick you up the next day and then said your goodbyes right as you pulled into your driveway. 

Surprisingly you were excited for the fundraiser, most often you’d rather stay home chill in your pajamas, but finally having an excuse to get all dolled up had you so ready for the next day. 

// 

“Hot damn!” Was the first thing out of Lukes mouth. 

“Shut up,” You said with a chuckle, although you did appreciate his praise seeing as you spent a while on perfecting your hair and makeup. Plus the scarlet red dress you had on made you feel like a million bucks. “Let me grab my bag and we can head out.” 

“No back either??” He said when you turned around to grab your purse. He let out a low whistle. “Man, I’m gonna have the hottest date at the fundraiser.” 

All you responded with was a loud laugh and a shake of your head, beginning to head out of your house. The ride was long, but enjoyable conversation flowing easily between the two of you. Luke and you had been friends just as long as Calum and you had. You and the boys were all close, always had been, but you and Calum had gravitated towards each other. You just fit together perfectly, getting along even with your personalities sometimes being so different. 

“Holy shit. That’s a lot of paparazzi,” You observed as he pulled up towards the front of the building, a few cars were in front of you allowing you to survey the scene before having to get out of the car. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” He said reaching over and squeezing your hand. “I still get nervous in front of the cameras too, but we’ll be fine.”

He was right, once you were in the middle of the red carpet with his arm wrapped around you and him whispering dumb puns in your ear you couldn’t help but feel relaxed, shining a genuine smile at the cameras. Flitting your eyes across the many photographers your eyes landed on Calum standing off to the side not having gone on the carpet yet. You sent him a curious glance as Luke finally ushered you out of the line of cameras, hand on the exposed small of your back, he looked upset visibly so his usual soft brown eyes now we’re hard and his jaw was flexed in a way that made the line sharper than usual. 

Calum was upset. Even with his beautiful date standing next to him, waiting for him to to grab her in the way Luke was holding you, he felt a pang of jealousy. You two weren’t exclusive, not even close to that and it killed Calum, but that feeling didn’t even compare to how he felt seeing you in the arms of someone else. He couldn’t take this feeling anymore, of you being within his grasp his finger tips being able to graze your body, but never being able to really have you as his. 

// 

“Hi baby,” Calums voice was soft in your ear, his body slipping in to the spot next to you at the bar. His fingers drifted down the skin of your exposed back slowly leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You look fucking stunning tonight." 

You turned towards Calum, his hand falling back to his side, "Thanks, you don’t look to shabby yourself." 

That was a hilarious understatement on your part Calum looked absolutely to die for tonight in all black, with his button ups sleeves rolled to just below his elbow. 

"What do you say we go back to my place? I know about a hundred other things we could be doing that are more fun than this,” He said with that smirk of his lips that shot straight to your stomach, but you couldn’t. Not today. You were here with Luke, Calum had a date yesterday, it was time for you to both to start doing your own things. 

“I can’t leave, Calum. I’m here with a date,” You replied bringing your drink up to your lips. “And I shouldn’t have to remind you that you are too." 

"That’s all simply for show, you know that. The only one I want to go home with is you,” He said reaching forward to tuck an escaped strand of your hair behind your ear. “I don’t like seeing you in another mans arms when we both know no one can make you feel like I do." 

"Calum you went out on a date yesterday with a different girl than you brought tonight might I add. So why can you go out on a date, but I can’t? That sure as hell doesn’t make sense,” You asked. He didn’t really like you, you told yourself, he was just being jealous because of his ego. You couldn’t let yourself believe it was because he actually liked you, couldn’t let your feelings get the best of you as they almost did before when you saw him with his arm wrapped around his date. 

“Well we said this was gonna be just casual between us so-Wait..this isn’t a real date with Luke, right? You’re just helping out a friend? You guys aren’t like seeing each other are you? Because he knows how I feel and he-" 

"It doesn’t matter if this is serious between Luke and I, like you said we,” you said motioning between the two of you,“are just casual." 

You walked away from the bar, back to find Luke him opening up his arm for you to slip under quickly, not casting a look back at Calum. 

"Just casual,” Calum said looking at your small frame tucked into Lukes side a fire boiling in his stomach at his hand brushing the delicate skin of your back, “Fuck casual." 

// 

The soft buzz of the radio was the only noise filling that car ride home accompanied by Lukes slight humming. You hadn’t seen Calum the rest of the night, which didn’t even really matter because even though he was out of your line of sight he was all you thought about after your little chat. Thoughts of him were even more prevalent now that you didn’t have other people to distract yourself with. All you could think about was how good his fingers felt tracing down your spin, even in that brief moment he effected you so greatly. God, you were so wrapped around his finger, which made it even more painful to know he didn’t feel the same way. 

"Here we are. Thanks again for tonight, (Y/N) I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Luke said pulling you out of your thoughts, not even realizing you had pulled up to your house. 

“Of course, Lu. Have a safe drive home,” You said with a smile, leaning over the center console to give him a friendly peck on the cheek. 

Luke pulled away from your house almost immediately after you exited the vehicle, you didn’t blame the boy he looked exhausted after having to talk to business man after business man at the fundraiser. You quickly kicked off your killer shoes knowing there was no way in hell you’d be able to make it into your house with those on any longer. You were so distracted with holding your shoes, tripping over the now too long front end of your dress, and trying to wrestle your house keys out of your small clutch you didn’t even notice the beautiful boy sitting on your front porch until he spoke up. 

“I don’t want just casual.” His proclamation scared you so badly you about jumped three feet in the air, dropping one of your shoes out of your hand. 

“Jesus, Calum! You scared the shit out of me,” You said holding a hand over your chest to calm your rapidly beating heart. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, pushing up off your porch steps. He looked even more beautiful than before, he had unbuttoned a generous amount of his shirt letting you get a glorious view of his dark chest his two collar bone tattoos peeking out when he moved. His hair, his usual curls, were askew not in the perfect place as they were earlier in the night from him continuously running his hands through them. “I didn’t mean to scare you so late at night…I just- I couldn’t wait till morning." 

"What couldn’t wait till morning?” You asked now having to look up at him as he grew closer to your frame. 

“I don’t want to be just casual anymore,” He repeated. “The thought of you with any other man who isn’t me makes me sick to my stomach and I know-I know we agreed in the beginning, no feelings. No cuddling, no spending the night, and definitely no feelings, but I broke one of the rules and am ready to break them all. I want to be with you, not just sex-I mean I love the sex, trust me it’s amazing, but I want more. I want you; all of you." 

You couldn’t believe yourself, here was the man you loved, the man you wanted to be with saying all the right things, all the things you’d wanted to hear and you couldn’t even form a coherent response. All you could do was stand there, with one shoe and a half opened purse in your hand, staring at him like a deer stuck in head lights. 

"Please says something,” Calum pleaded after a moment of silence, those brown eyes so loving, so desperate. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say that,” A huge smile broke out on both of your faces as you dropped your belongings on the floor and practically threw yourself into his arms. His strong hands wrapped around your waist pulling your body against his as his plump lips slotted with yours. Your hands came up to cup his strong jaw, feeling it flex and move as your kiss deepened. 

After a moment he pulled away a little breathless a look of pure hope in his eyes, “So you don’t want just casual?" 

"Calum, I never wanted casual,” You said, getting ready to pull his intoxicating lips back to yours. 

“I am about to date you so hard,” He replied with one of those cheeky grins you loved so much before he pulled your lips to his. You both laughed into the kiss, feeling free and happy because this was perfect and good. Never had this, you and Calum, ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ohmy5sosagain. if you recognize this piece don't worry its not stolen lmao you've just probably already seen it on there. thanks for reading i appreciate any kudos or comments you can give!


End file.
